User blog:Goddess of Despair/Season 4 battle 6 American Cryptids vs Eurasian Cryptids vs Australian and African Cryptids
You read it right, today a massive cryptid battle will take place. The animals that elude humanity battle it out to see who survives! North/South American Cryptids Werewolf HIstory Werewolves were said in European folklore to bear tell-tale physical traits even in their human form. These included the meeting of the eyebrowls at the bridge of the nose, curved fingernails, low set ears and a swinging stride. One method of identifying a werewolf in its human form was to cut the flesh of the accused, under the pretense that fur would be seen within the wound. A Russian superstition recalls a werewolf can be recognised by bristles under the tongue. The appearance of a werewolf in its animal form varies from culture to culture, though they are most commonly portrayed as being indistinguishable from ordinary wolves save for the fact that they have no tail (a trait thought characteristic of witches in animal form), are often larger, and retain human eyes and voice. Weapons Mothman History Mothman was first seen on November 15, 1966, near an old munitions dump called the "TNT Area" outside of Point Pleasant, West Virginia. Two young couples were driving by, when they stopped to investigate two glowing red lights. To their horror, they found the lights were coming from the eyes of a humanoid creature, six and a half to seven feet tall, covered in fur, with no apparent head, and large wings in place of arms. They sped off, but the creature chased them, flying alongside their car. They reached speeds of up to 100 miles an hour in an effort to lose the beast, but it was able to keep pace with little effort. Weapons Sasquatch History Wildmen stories are found among the indigenous population of the Pacific Northwest. The legends existed prior to a single name for the creature.[15]They differed in their details both regionally and between families in the same community. Similar stories of wildmen are found on every continent except Antarctica.[15] EcologistRobert Michael Pyle argues that most cultures have human-like giants in their folk history: "We have this need for some larger-than-life creature."[16] Members of the Lummi tell tales about Ts'emekwes, the local version of Bigfoot. The stories are similar to each other in terms of the general descriptions of Ts'emekwes, but details about the creature's diet and activities differed between the stories of different families.[17] Some regional versions contained more nefarious creatures. The stiyaha or kwi-kwiyai were a nocturnal race that children were told not to say the names of lest the monsters hear and come to carry off a person—sometimes to be killed.[18] In 1847, Paul Kane reported stories by the native people about skoocooms: a race of cannibalistic wild men living on the peak of Mount St. Helens.[12] The skoocooms appear to have been regarded as supernatural, rather than natural.[12] Less menacing versions such as the one recorded by Reverend Elkanah Walker exist. In 1840, Walker, a Protestant missionary, recorded stories of giants among the Native Americans living in Spokane, Washington. The Indians claimed that these giants lived on and around the peaks of nearby mountains and stole salmon from the fishermen's nets.[19] The local legends were combined together by J. W. Burns in a series of Canadian newspaper articles in the 1920s. Each language had its own name for the local version.[20] Many names meant something along the lines of "wild man" or "hairy man" although other names described common actions it was said to perform (e.g. eating clams).[21]Burns coined the term Sasquatch, which is from the Halkomelem sásq’ets (IPA: [ˈsæsqʼəts]),[22] and used it in his articles to describe a hypothetical single type of creature reflected in these various stories.[12][21][23] Burns's articles popularized both the legend and its new name, making it well known in western Canada before it gained popularity in the United States. Weapons Chupacabra History The first reported attacks occurred in March 1995 in Puerto Rico.[5] In this attack, eight sheep were discovered dead, each with three puncture wounds in the chest area and completely drained of blood.[5] A few months later, in August, an eyewitness, Madelyne Tolentino, reported seeing the creature in the Puerto Rican town of Canóvanas, when as many as 150 farm animals and pets were reportedly killed.[5] In 1975, similar killings in the small town ofMoca, were attributed to El Vampiro de Moca (The Vampire of Moca).[6] Initially it was suspected that the killings were committed by a Satanic cult; later more killings were reported around the island, and many farms reported loss of animal life. Each of the animals had their bodies bled dry through a series of small circular incisions. Puerto Rican comedian and entrepreneur Silverio Pérez is credited with coining the term chupacabras soon after the first incidents were reported in the press. Shortly after the first reported incidents in Puerto Rico, other animal deaths were reported in other countries, such as the Dominican Republic, Argentina, Bolivia, Chile, Colombia,Honduras, El Salvador, Nicaragua, Panama, Peru, Brazil, United States, and Mexico. Weapons Manipogo History The Manipogo is a serpent-like monster that inhabits the relatively small body of water near the artic coastline of eastern Canada. The creatures stay together after mating and the birth of their offspring, possibly in a pod similar to that of wales and dolphins. Not as famous as its British Columbain cousin, the Ogopogo, the Manipogo still has its fair share of sighings and attention. Weapons Eurasian Cryprids Tatzelwurm History In Alpine folklore, the Tatzelwurm is a stubby, ferocious, lizard-like creature, 1-7 feet long (depending on what source you read), which is often said to have a cat-like head and, in many accounts, no hindlimbs. Originating from stories of a catheaded, spiked-ridged-backed dragon, the first eyewitness account of the Tatzelwurm (worm with claws) was made by Hans Fuchs, a man who claimed to have seen 2 of them in 1779: the experience led to a fatal heart attack. Later, a relative painted depictions of the two monsters, which were big and looked like lizards. Like the Gila Monster, is said to have a venemous bite. The Tatzelwurm is rumored to live in several areas of Europe, including Spain and the Austrian, Bavarian, Italian, and Swiss Alps. It has several regional names including Stollenwurn, Springwurm, Arassas, and Praatzelwurm. In 1934 a Swiss photograper named Balkin allegedly saw a strange creature near a log and photographed it. The resulting interest in the creature inspired by Berliner Illustierte to sponser an expedition in search of the Tatzelwurm, but the expedition was a failure and interest quickly faded. Some scientists and cryptozoologists agree the 1934 Tatzelwurm photograph was a hoax, but Tatzelwurm sightings have continued to present day, and German Cryptozoological researcher Ulrich Magin has published several artucles in the Fortean Times and his own magazine Bilk documenting them. In 1990, near the Italian town of Domodosola, a reptile skeleton that has defied identification was found. Could these remains be the first of a Tatzelwurm ever found? Weapons Owlman History The Owlman, sometimes referred to as the Cornish Owlman, or The Owlman of Mawnan, is a purported cryptid that was supposedly sighted around mid 1976 in the village of Mawnan, Cornwall. The Owlman is sometimes compared to America's Mothman in cryptozoological literature. The Owlman story began when paranormal researcher Tony "Doc" Shiels was approached by a man, Don Melling, who had been visiting the area on holiday from Lancaster. Melling said that on April 17, 1976, his two daughters, 12-year-old June and her 9-year-old sister, Vicky, were walking through the woods near Mawnan church when they saw a large winged creature hovering above the church tower. The girls were frightened and immediately ran to tell their father. According to Shiels, the family had become so perturbed by the sighting that they had abandoned their holiday three days early and that the father would not allow either of his daughters to be interviewed. Sheils was, however, provided with a drawing of the creature made by twelve year old June. In a later study of the case, Jonathan Downes claims that Shiels first described these events in "a letter", although he does not say who Shiels was writing to. The story was subsequently related in a pamphlet entitled Morgawr: The Monster of Falmouth Bay by Anthony Mawnan-Peller, which circulated throughout Cornwall in 1976. Two months later, on July 3, 14-year-old Sally Chapman was camping with a friend, Barbara Perry, in woods near the church. According to her account, as she stood outside her tent, she heard a hissing sound and turned to see a figure that looked like an owl as big as a man, with pointed ears and red eyes. The girls reported that the creature flew up into the air, revealing black pincer-like claws. Sightings of this figure continued to be reported on the following day (when it was described as "silvery gray") and on two occasions two years later, in June and August 1978, all within the vicinity of the church. Previous to their encounter, the girls had read the pamphlet that described the Owlman's appearance to the Melling girls. They contacted Shiels, who encouraged them to draw images separately; he considered them similar enough to verify their story but different enough to rule out conspiracy. Weapons Yeti History The Yeti or Abominable Snowman is said to be an ape-like cryptid taller than an average human, similar to Bigfoot, that inhabits the Himalayanregion of Nepal, and Tibet.[2][3] The names Yeti and Meh-Teh are commonly used by the people indigenous to the region,[4] and are part of their history and mythology. Stories of the Yeti first emerged as a facet of Western popular culture in the 19th century. The scientific community generally regards the Yeti as a legend, given the lack of conclusive evidence,[5] but it remains one of the most famous creatures of cryptozoology. The Yeti may be considered a sort of parallel myth to the Bigfoot of North America. Weapons Beast of Bodmin History The Beast of Bodmin, also known as The Beast of Bodmin Moor[1] (Cornish: Best Goon Brenn) is a phantom wild cat purported to live in Cornwall, in the United Kingdom. Bodmin Moor became a centre of these sightings with occasional reports of mutilated slain livestock: the alleged panther-like cats of the same region came to be popularly known as the Beast of Bodmin Moor. In general, scientists reject such claims because of the improbably large numbers necessary to maintain a breeding population[2] and because climate and food supply issues would make such purported creatures' survival in reported habitats unlikely Weapons Heavenly Lake Monster History Lake Tianchi Monster is the name given to what is said to be a lake monster that lives in Heaven Lake (known as Cheonji in Korean) located in the peak of Baekdu Mountain within the Baekdudaegan and Changbai mountain ranges encompassing Jilin Province of China and Ryanggang Province ofNorth Korea.[1] Some reports argue that there are an estimated 20 monsters Weapons African/Australian Cryptids Dingonek History The dingonek is a scaly, scorpion-tailed, saber-toothed cryptid allegedly seen in the African Congolese jungles (primarily those of the Democratic Republic), and yet another in a long line of West African cryptids—such as the Chipekwe, the Jago-nini and the Emela-ntouka. At the Brakfontein ridge, Western Cape in South Africa is a cave painting of an unknown creature that fits the description of the dingonek, right down to its walrus-like tusks. Weapons Kongomoto History The Kongamato ("breaker of boats") is a reported pterosaur-like creature said to have been seen by natives and explorers in the Mwinilunga district's Jiundu swamps of Western Zambia, Angola and Congo.[1] Suggested identities include a modern-day Rhamphorhynchus (pterosaurs lived in the area of Africa where Kongamato has been sighted)[verification needed][citation needed], a misidentified bird (such as the very large and peculiar Saddle-billed Stork), or a giant bat. No photos or footage have been taken, leaving most of the stories to rely on large wounds and eyewitness accounts. Weapons Agogwe History The agogwe is a purported small human-like biped reported from the forests of East Africa. It is 1 to 1.7 m (3.3 to 5.6 ft) tall with long arms and long rust-coloured woolly hair and is said to have yellowish-red skin under its coat. It has also been reported as having black or grey hair. Its feet are said to be about 12 cm (5 in) long with opposable toes. Alleged differences between it and known apes include a rounded forehead, small canines and its hair and skin colour. Weapons Bunyip History According to the Aboriginal people of Australia, Bunyips lurk in swamps, nillabongs, creeks, riverbeds, and waterholes. During night, their blood-curdling cries can be heard in the distence as they devour any animal that ventures near. Weapons Mokele-mbembe History Mokèlé-mbèmbé, meaning "one who stops the flow of rivers" in the Lingala language is a legendary water- dwelling creature of Congo River basinfolklore, sometimes described as living creature, sometimes as a spirit, and loosely analogous to the Loch Ness Monster in Western culture. It is claimed to be a sauropod by some cryptozoologists Weapons Voting/battle information There will be one of each cryptid mentioned above in the fight. The fight will take place in a large forest with a lake nearby. Compare the cryptids like this: Voting is in the form of points, 2 points for edges or a descriptive paragraph. 1 point for a decent paragraph and 0 for one word or one sentence. Voting ends 3/3/2013. Battle Afro-Australian Eurasian American The water stands still as the agogwe looks on to his homeland. Seeing the Mokele Mbembe approaching for a drink he quickly turns to leave. The heavenly lake monster lies beneath the water, awaiting prey. The Mokele Mbembe bends down its neck for a sip when it sees the heavenly lake monster rush from beneath the water. The Mokele raises its head out of the water and stomps the head of the beast as it nears the surface. The lake monster hid beneath the water, but the Mokele won’t let it escape. He plunges into the river and slams the retreating monster with his tail. The creature roared in agony attracting the attention of the Manipogo, who swam nearby for a meal. The Mokele smashed his tail once more into the heavenly lake monster; it fell motionless as the Mokele Mbembe pounded him into a pulp. The agogwe heard the disturbance and moved faster from the lake. He knew about the river stopper’s power, and didn’t want any involvement. He looked onto a nearby tree were the kongomoto rested. The agogwe moved slowly and quietly, not wanting to awaken it from slumber. Suddenly the Sasquatch entered the clearing, unaware of the kongomoto. He sees the kongomoto and lifts a nearby branch. The agogwe enters the clearing lifting a small stone he found. He hurls it at the Sasquatch, but it just barely touches him, and leaves no serious injury. The Sasquatch rushed forward, awaking the kongomoto as he assaulted the agogwe. The creature flew down and clawed the Sasquatch’s back, but the Sasquatch ignored the pain and proceeded to beat him down with the stick. The manipogo swam behind the Mokele Mbembe and bit the creature’s leg. The Mokele Mbembe roared loudly and swung its tail wildly behind itself, managing to hit the attacker’s head. The manipogo released its grip and swam beneath his legs. Mokele wouldn’t let it escape and it stomped on the creature’s head. The manipogo’s skull was crushed by the beast. The Sasquatch swatted at the kongomoto as if it were a fly, but like a fly, it evaded the attacks. Suddenly the Yeti stumbled upon the battle and he walked towards the two. The Sasquatch turned and slammed the stick into his cousin’s head. The yeti fell back in pain which turned to rage in seconds and he lunged forwards, punching the Sasquatch in the face. Blood splattered out of his face as the Kongomoto flew by and clawed his throat. The yeti felt his jaw, the bones were clearly broken. He turned to leave when a loud screech destroyed his ear drums. The Mothman flew by and slashed the yeti across the face. The Kongomoto landed on a branch and looked on at the new opponent. The Mothman landed and looked back at the kongomoto. He smiled as the creature took flight. The Mothman let out a large screech, deafening the kongomoto and forcing it to the ground. The Mothman rushed to press the advantage and he glided towards the stunned beast, clawing its eyes as he flew by. The chupacabra stalked a lone sheep that wandered into the forest. He moved slowly with caution, awaiting the chance to strike. Suddenly it spotted a black cat stalking the same prey. It leaped from a bush, tackling the sheep to the ground. It sank its teeth into the prey and tore out the throat. Licking the blood he took another bite out of the victim’s body. The chupacabra left the safety of the brush and rushed forward, clawing at the cat’s face. It jumped back, barely able to avoid the monster’s attack. He retaliated with his own claws, and the two exchanged blows back and forth until a blood-curdling scream from the forest momentarily interrupted them. The bunyip entered the area smelling the blood of the cattle. The beast of bodmin rushed towards the cryptid, not wanting to share its kill. It leaped into the air as the bunyip stood still waiting for the right moment. He quickly stepped to the side to avoid the take down and he leaned in a bit a huge wound into the beast’s side. The chupacabra rushed to finish were the beast of bodmin left off and he clawed at the bunyip’s side but the bunyip could ignore the pain and he lifted his claws, striking the goat sucker’s face. It fell to the ground blood pouring out of its nostrils. The bunyip bent his head down and crushed the chupacabra’s skull with his massive jaw. The Mothman and owlman flew by one another, screeching and clawing, but neither could strike the other. The Owlman and Mothman appeared equally matched until suddenly a hairy creature leapt into the air and clawed the Owlman’s stomach. The werewolf crashed to the ground as the Owlman’s corpse fell behind him. The werewolf landed on the ground as the dingonek walked by. The werewolf turned and growled. The dingonek was unimpressed by the assault on the owlman, and showed off its horn to the werewolf. The werewolf growled once more as the dingonek decided to charge. Rushing at the werewolf, the dingonek tried to use his horn, but the werewolf dodged and clawed his side. Fortunately for the dingonek, the werewolf clawed his scales and he would be unharmed for the moment. The werewolf began to circle the dingonek waiting for an opening. The dingonek maintained eye contact with the werewolf, watching its movements carefully. The werewolf prepared to charge whenever a tail slammed into his back. The werewolf fell as the tatzelwurm slid by and sank his teeth into the werewolves’ skull. The dingonek rushed and thrusted his horn into the tatzelwurm’s side, but its scales defended it as it smashed the dingonek with his tail. The dingonek tried to bite the tail as it swung by, but he instead broke several of his teeth. The Mothman flew by and slashed several times but the scales deflected the blows. The Mothman turned after his first attack and tried to repeat the process, but the tatzelwurm striked him out of the air with his tail. The Mothman tried to stand but was knocked down to his feet as the ground shook rapidly. The Mokele Mbembe walked through the forest and stomped on the Mothman, crushing his spine. Upon seeing the Mokele Mbembe, the tatzelwurm decided to flee but the dingonek would not allow it. He ran at full speed and leapt onto the cryptid’s back and he plunged his poison tail into a exposed area. The tatzelwurm roared in pain as the dingonek followed with a thrust from his horn, penetrating the tatzelwurm’s skull. Out of 5,000 battles Afri-Australian-2557 American-1123 Eurasian-1320 wins Dingonek-610 Werewolf-85 Tatzelwurm-516 Kongomoto-393 Mothman-423 Owlman-101 Agogwe-2 Sasquatch-180 Yeti-305 Bunyip-600 Chupacabra-220 Beast of Bodmin-299 Mokele Mbembe-952 Manipog-215 Heavenly Lake monster-99 Category:Blog posts Category:Battles